wiccapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Javna
Javna is a demon with the ability to steal the life force from the young and use it to become immortal. Stefan As of late 1998, Javna was posing as famous photographer named Stefan. He asked Phoebe to model for him as he was in town doing a Porsche shoot. In San Francisco, he attacked at least five women, not including Phoebe. stefan smiles.jpg|Stefan smiles stefan's studio address.jpg|Stefan's address on a napkin. stefan's place.jpg|Stefan's studio Powers and abilities thumb|left|300px Javna has the power to capture youth by means of invoking the black magic power of the evil eye. It remains unclear how Javna invokes the evil eye, though it does appear to be some sort of ritual with a lighted altar and many candles lit (typically blue or blue-black). Stefan also possessed a small hand-mirror that looked very old. It was able to deflect his power back at him which knocked him off his feet. Javna also used a sort of projective levitation when he attacked Prue she was floating in the air. tia tied to the table.jpg|Stefan's altar Javna's mirror.jpg|Javna's mirror. Book of Shadows "Javna feeds one week out of every year stealing the life force from the young, by invoking the black magic power of the evil eye to gain eternal youth." History I've Got You Under My Skin It was a dark night and Stefan waited inside Brittany's car outside of Quake. He surprised her when she looked into her rear-view mirror and she screamed. Later, Stefan was seen sitting at Quake with a red-headed female when Phoebe handed him his check. She recognized him as a famous photographer and with a smile he began to flirt with Phoebe. She refers to his female friend as his girlfriend and he whispers that she was not his girlfriend. As the woman stormed off, Phoebe began to walk away but Stefan stopped her and asked if she would model in one of his Porsche photo shoots. He handed her a napkin with his address on it. Back at his place, Javna set up his youth stealing ritual with Tia as the victim. He attacked Tia and successfully captured her youth. He checked his results as he smiled at himself in his hand mirror. Following, Stefan and Phoebe sat at a table in Quake while talking over drinks. Phoebe introduced him to Prue and after a quick jab from Prue the two of them walked off. Stefan looked down at his hand and noticed that it was rapidly aging. When Darryl walked in, Stefan recognized his badge and he quickly fled from the table. When Phoebe arrived at Stefan's place for her photo shoot, she grabbed hold of the door handle, and immediately received a premonition: Javna attacking Phoebe as she lays helpless in the middle of his ritual. Phoebe ran back to the van, jumps in, but Javna was prepared and already sitting in the back waiting for her. He clasped his hand around her mouth as she screamed. Meanwhile, Andy and Darryl checked out the security videos from the ATM across the street from Quake. They noticed that the first female victim was leaving with Stefan at Quake, the last place she was seen. With Phoebe captured, Javna prepared his ritual once again. He attacked Phoebe but was interrupted when Prue and Piper burst in. Prue used her power on Javna sending him flying across the room and slamming into a wall. He stood to his feed and focused his power on Prue. As Prue hovered closer and closer to Javna, Phoebe shouted out to her to grab Javna's mirror and she does so, deflecting Javna's power back into his own eyes. This stunned him and landed on top of the lighted table. He tried to attack again but Prue still had the mirror in hand. The sisters joined together and chanted the Hand of Fatima invocation. Javna yelled out thinking that they were not strong enough to destroy him but he was wrong. With a second chant, Javna diminished into a skeleton and then just simply ash. Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Demons Category:Evils banished